Retro Geek
Information Retro Geek (known on YouTube as RetroGeek and also by his OC name Film Buff) was a lesser-known Brony in the community, and was known for creating the 'My Little Pony In Brief' series, which ended after four episodes. He also created several reviews based around the 'Friendship Is Magic' TV series, most of which are now unlisted, but some are still able to be seen publicly. His OC is a light-blue Earth Pony, wearing a black jacket, red tie, white shirt, black fedora with a grey band and sunglasses. His mane and tail is a light black, and his cutie mark is that of a film camera. History RetroGeek began on YouTube as early as 2010, but his older channels have since been deleted. He created the 'RetroGeek' account in 2014, initially planning to create reviews of films and games similar to that of The Nostalgia Critic. However, this changed in 2015, when he began watching 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' and took a liking to the series. After watching some more episodes, he found out about the online community, and the reviewers. One YouTuber he watched during his early years on YouTube, MOAB (now DaWillstanator), was also a Brony, and Retro was inspired by him and ToonKriticY2K to create reviews of his own. His first reviews were poorly made due to financial reasons and not having the best laptop or editing software. Overtime, the quality of his videos generally improved, and would review episodes from time to time, though it was rare that he does so. He instead focused on his somewhat popular series, 'My Little Pony In Brief', which featured several other voice actors in the community, including Irish O'Conner, FateMLP, JamesTheBrony, Sonicrules831 and Wubcake. He had plans for future episode reviews, a fifth episode of 'My Little Pony In Brief', some audio-dramas and hoped to collaborate with other members of the community, both for the 'My Little Pony In Brief' series and reviews in general. Retirement On November 24th 2017, Retro announced on his YouTube channel that he would be retiring the channel and moving on from the Brony fandom, as he had lost interest in the show and felt it had gone downhill in quality. He later revealed to a few friends in the fandom that he had planned to create two more episodes of 'My Little Pony In Brief' before retiring, but had decided against this as he found the process exhausting and didn't have the motivation to create any more episodes. He went on to reveal that the planned two episodes would have followed up on the cliffhanger in 'Winter Wrap Up In Brief' and that the series would end with Episode Six. Episode Five was planned to be a parody of 'The Return of Harmony' while Episode Six would have been a parody of 'The Cutie Re-mark'. Despite his retirement, his channel remains up and most of his videos are available to watch, though some have been deleted or unlisted due to their poor quality. Category:Earth Pony OC Category:Voice Actors Category:Male Category:Bronalysts Category:Inactive